No te Entiendo
by Noemi de Aldebaran
Summary: No te entiendo, de verdad que no. Y en el fondo...supongo que eso no es tan malo, ¿o si?- Donny y sus dudas.


OK, esto se me ocurrió de una manera mágica y extraña, y como no me dejaba tranquila la idea, pues la escribí, espero les guste!

* * *

Nunca he entendido a Mike. Lo conozco, es mi hermano, pero conocerlo no implica que siempre pueda entenderle. Siempre está haciendo cosas incomprensibles, y no crean que es por falta de intelecto que no entiendo sus acciones, no me gusta jactarme de ello, pero no soy un tonto. Soy lo más parecido a un genio. Miguel me lo vive recordando.

Ahora misma no logro entenderlo, lleva 4 horas sentado en la misma silla, con la mitad del cuerpo apoyado sobre mis piernas, y la otra mitad estirada de manera extraña y poco formal. Leo hace poco paso a vernos, me ha mirado seriamente al verme aún en la computadora, pero al ver a Mike conmigo, ha sonreído y se ah marchado, sin regañarme por lo tarde que es.

No me quejo y sigo tecleando. Mi pequeño hermano sigue hablando. Han pasado cuatro horas y el sigue parloteando, sacando palabras de donde ya no debería haber, es extraño y de cierta manera interesante, cualquier podría pensar que Mike se comió un libro para sacar tantas palabras, de repente se calla y suspira, pero pasados treinta segundos de preciado silencio vuelve a interferir con la calma. Me habla de lo que comió, de lo mucho que le gusta la jalea, de lo divertido que había sido molestar a Rapha a la hora del almuerzo con las verduras, de que Leo le compro un helado el otro día, de que hoy se cayó en patineta, de que sensei le a regañado por no se que cosa, me habla y yo no puedo dejar de escucharlo.

Cuando creo que estoy por aburrirme totalmente de su pequeña y algo enloquecedora presencia se calla, se endereza, y volteando la silla en donde estoy, me enfrenta.

-"¡No te entiendo!"-

El grito que pega tan cerca de mis oídos me descoloca. Es extraño, realmente es muy desconcertante. Mike al ver que sigo sin hablar se termina por parar, toma aire, juro por un segundo que va a volver a hablarme, pero no lo hace, me mira y suspirando se marcha, me deja solo. Por un segundo me alegro, al fin algo de paz, pero en cuento me giro, la computadora pierde todo interés para mí.

Parándome me dirijo hacia la cocina, Rapha y Leo están ahí. El mayor de nosotros, como siempre, está limpiando y curando las heridas del más temperamental de nosotros. Ninguno me dirige la palabra, si no que me apuntan hacia las escaleras con uno de sus dedos, sin desconcentrarse de lo que hacen, tomo la indirecta y subo a ver a mi hermano.

Cuando llego a la habitación de Mike me doy cuenta de que no está, la voz de Leo llega en un susurro gritado

-"Esta en tu cuarto, Don"-

Tomo algo de aire y me dirijo a mi habitación, y tal como lo dijo mi hermano, ahí está. Tirado sobre mi cama, con los brazos abiertos y la mirada en techo.

-"¿Que estás haciendo?"-

Tengo dudas, como todos supongo, la diferencia es que a mí me gusta manifestar las mías.

-"Estoy tratando de entenderte"

Yo me quedo mudo ante la contestación tan sincera. Pero bueno, que Mike es así. ¿Podía esperar algo mas?

-"¿Y crees que mi habitación te dará la respuesta?"

Me acerco y me siento en la cama, a su lado, el se voltea a verme y niega con la cabeza, es obvio que no ha encontrado lo que buscaba

-"Eres extraño Donny, no me molesta, es solo que tengo curiosidad"

Su explicación me deja de nuevo en el lado tonto de mi cabeza. No sé que responderle, todo esto es muy frustrante

-"¿Sabes?, pensé que si hoy me quedaba contigo hasta el final y me dirigías la palabra solo una vez, solo una vez, conseguiría entenderte"

Quiero explicarme, pero con lo acelerado que es Mike, me para enseguida con una de sus manos.

-"Ya sé que no te gusta hablar Donny, eres lo opuesto a mí, tú piensas yo simplemente me muevo, tu callas y yo hablo hasta por las tapas, se que somos diferentes, al igual que lo son, Rapha y Leo, uno es mas tranquilo, el otro mas explosivo, y eso en el fondo es normal, somos hermanos, no la misma persona"

Tiene razón, y no puedo encontrar las palabras para expresárselo, como siempre Mike me ah dejado sin palabras. El sin notarlo, continua imparable

-"Mi problema es que no te entiendo. No entiendo porque prefieres ese frió laboratorio a salir conmigo y con Leo, no entiendo porque prefieres leer extraños libros de química, a jugar a las luchas conmigo y con Rapha, no entiendo y eso me desespera"

Le creo, sus propias manos manifiestan gráficamente la sensación que trata de explicarme. El silencio vuelve a hacerse presente en mi cuarto. Sé que debería decir algo para calmarlo, pero no se me ocurre nada, con estas cosas Leo es muy bueno, pero yo….digamos que no tanto. Por lo menos soy mejor que Rapha, algo de orgullo me queda.

-"Supongo que es para estar preparados en caso de emergencias, o en caso de que nos enfermemos o que se yo, pero solo lo supongo"

Sus ojos celestes vuelven a posarse encima de mí. Buscan una respuesta, esta vez el que se adelanta soy yo

"-Yo tampoco te entiendo Mike"-

Esta vez, el sorprendido es él.

-"No entiendo porque te quedas conmigo hasta tarde, sabiendo que al día siguiente tenemos entrenamiento, no entiendo porque te gusta que te lea lo que yo leo si no comprendes nada, y sobre todo no entiendo porque siempre estas feliz "

Mike me sonríe y se sienta a mi lado, no necesito pedirle una respuesta, el me la da enseguida

-"¿Sabes hermano?, la vida no es eterna, y es probable que en nuestro caso sea más corta, por esa razón, trato de hacer todo lo que quiero o me gustaría hacer, si me quedo contigo hasta tarde, es porque de alguna manera tengo que pasar tiempo contigo, y si estoy feliz es por el simple hecho de vivir al lado de nuestra familia, no quiero morirme y darme cuenta de que viví, como si no fuera a morir nunca"

Sus palabras me dejan helado y comienzo a entenderlo. Me rio sin culpas al darme cuenta de que ni siquiera yo, soy entendible y el sin pedir explicaciones se ríe conmigo. Me he dado cuenta de mi error. Mi "inmaduro" y algo loco hermano me lo ha mostrado.

Siempre estoy pensando en el futuro, en lo que pasara, y ya no estoy viviendo el hoy. ¿Qué me costaba aceptar la invitación de salir de Leo? ¿Qué me costaba jugar con Rapha? ¿Qué me costaba responderle a Mike alguna de sus preguntas universales?

Riendo mi hermano menor me abraza. Estamos bien. Siempre lo hemos estado. Solo me faltaba dejar de buscar. Me faltaba que alguien me explicara que no todo se puede entender.

Rapha y Leo entrando en mi cuarto se miran sin entender, pero levantando los hombros se unen a nuestras risas. El sensei de pronto entra y pegunta que está pasando, al parecer el escándalo es mas grande de lo que suponemos. Pero no nos importa, y reímos más fuerte, sin entregarle la respuesta a nuestro confundido maestro.

Somos un lío de incomprensión, y eso por primera vez, no me preocupa.

* * *

OK, esto salió en 10 minutos de inspiración y locura, así que no maten si hay errores. xD, y un comentario para esta pequeña historia no estaría de mas, pero bueno.

Un Abrazo y nos leemos!  
PD: Ahí lo arregle un poquis xD


End file.
